Four Leaf Clover
by LunaChu97
Summary: Roxas is tired of the Organization, Sora is sick of being replaced. Soon the two will be reunited. Yaoi. Love Triangle sort of. Multiple Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Full Title: Finding You Is Like Finding A Four Leaf Clover

Title: Four Leaf Clover

Summary: Roxas is tired of the Organization, Sora is sick of being replaced. Soon, they will be reunited.

Warnings: Blood and gore in later chapters, light Yaoi, betrayal

Written by: Ketsueki-Rain

Ideas from: KR's best friend 3

I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Axel stared at the small blonde boy beside him, why did he look so down? It had been like this for days now, the same routine. Axel would watch his best friend come out of his bedroom at 7am exactly, fully dressed and ready for action. Then he would just walk to The Grey Room without eating anything and sit on one of the sofas, staring at the large yellow Kingdom Hearts in the sky surrounding them.

"Roxas...what's wrong?" The redhead asked a look of pure worry on the tattooed face.

The said boy stood, carefully brushing a little dust off his black cloak, and walked away, without a second glance.

Axel rolled his green eyes and stood as well, in a similar fashion to the boy before him, and followed the flash of blonde hair. He was heading towards a purple and black swirling portal of gases.

"Roxas wait!"

But it was too late; the young nobody had already entered and closed it. He sighed and thought about where his friend would have gone. Knowing Roxas, he was probably going to the clock tower in twilight town.

'Time for some Sea salt ice-cream...' He thought to himself, as he opened a portal. Quickly checking his hairdo was alright in the mirror, he walked through the dark portal, appearing in the bright Market Street of Twilight Town.

"Rooooooxasss...?" He pulled his silver chakrams out of the darkness and began his search for the young boy. Sure enough, he found the blonde nobody was sat on top of the usual clock tower, a light blue ice-cream in hand. But something was different; Roxas' hood was up and was shielding his eyes from view, his mouth set in a straight line.

A concerned look on his face, Axel climbed up to his friend and sat next to him.

"Rox? Are you ok?"

Roxas slowly shook his head, the hood falling further over his eyes. His shoulders began shaking lightly and his head dipped further down, the ice cream slipping out of his hand and to the earth below. Small, strangled sobs left the boys pale lips.

Axel looked shocked and reached over, holding the small boy in his arms as he sobbed. He didn't know what had upset him, but he was determined to make it better. If Roxas was upset, Axel had to make it better. No matter what the cost.

The blue-eyed teen sobbed quietly into Axel's stomach for what seemed like hours, before eventually calming and pulling away.

"Axel... I..."

"Yes? What's got you so upset? Can I help?"

"Axel let me finish..." Roxas stared up into Axel's eyes. "I'm leaving the organization."

Axel felt his heart shatter at those words. Roxas couldn't leave! It would ruin all of his plans to get with him; If Roxas left, Axel would be left alone again.

"Roxas! W-why?" He was close to tears already, knowing that's what had been upsetting Roxas for the past few days. He'd been planning to leave?

"I don't belong there... I never did... Axel... Please let me do this..." Roxas pleaded, big blue eyes filled with yet more tears.

"Of course you belong Roxas... You're a Nobody, just like the rest of us! Please don't leave me alone with these idiots; you're my best friend..." Axel looked towards the ground, far away from where they were perched dangerously.

"I never fit in... I'm not as old... or strong... or anything like the rest of you... Please Axel... I have to do this..."

Axel looked up again to reply, but the blonde teen was no-where to be seen.

"Roxas..."

He raced back to the castle, searching everywhere for his friend. In Roxas' room, the bed was made tidily, everything put away, but the pictures of Axel, Roxas, Demyx and all the others, they were missing. Roxas had taken them.

Axel ripped through Roxas' wardrobe, all of his organization cloaks were gone, and along with the things he used to wear when he stayed in twilight town. Everything that has every meant something to Roxas was gone. Almost as if he had tried to rid himself of existence in the castle.

The final thing left was a small, blue orb left on the pillow of his bed, the orb that had been on the struggle trophy when he lived in Twilight Town.

"No... Roxas!" Axel cried out as he ran around the castle, trying to find someone that would help him.

"Axel? What's wrong?"

Axel turned to see his colleague, Demyx, standing there, hair a mess and bags under his eyes.

"Roxas ran away, will you help me find him? Please..?" Axel looked at the blonde with tears in his eyes.

Demyx stood there for a minute, before nodding. "I'll help; he can't have gotten too far!" He grinned, though it looked forced.

Axel ignored the uncharacteristic actions of his friend and nodded. "Thank you Demyx."

"No problem! Now, where to first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Full Title: Finding You Is Like Finding A Four Leaf Clover

Title: Four Leaf Clover

Summary: Roxas is tired of the Organization, Sora is sick of being replaced. Soon, they will be reunited.

Warnings: Blood and gore in later chapters, light Yaoi, betrayal

Written by: Ketsueki-Rain

Ideas from: KR's best friend 3

I do not own Kingdom Hearts

This was a common sight now. The dirty-blonde keyblade wielder sat alone on the Paopu tree, holding one of the star-shaped fruits in hand, the kingdom key held limply in the other. He just stared out to sea, at nothing in particular. Just staring at the endless blue waters.

His friends tried to talk to him, but it was no use. He just ignored them and kept staring. No-one could bring him out of his trance, though everyone tried.

It was one hit after another for Sora, first he'd lost his best friend, the one he'd tried so hard to protect. Kairi had been killed by heartless 5 days after Riku and Sora had returned. It had been in the middle of the night and nothing could have been done to save her. Riku had taken it bad, but Sora had taken it worse. He'd blamed himself for her death, even when it was in no way his fault.

The second hit was because of Riku. The silver haired teen had been quiet since Kairi's death, but nowhere near as quiet as Sora. He'd been worried about his friend, trying to help him all he can. But Sora soon took Riku by surprise.

Sora had been feeling more for Riku since the silver-haired man had protected him getting hurt, resulting in him getting hurt himself, in the final battle with Xemnas. He'd tried everything to get Riku's attention, but nothing seemed to work. So eventually, he just took the situation head on, and asked the older teen out.

Riku hadn't taken it well. He had paled, looked awkward for a minute or so and bit his lip. A look of guilt flickered across his features. He didn't know how to answer that. He knew Sora was Bisexual. It didn't take much to figure that out. But Riku was straight. He couldn't help that, yet he didn't want to hurt his long time best friend.

He had said it as gently as possible, but it hurt Sora all the same. The feeling of rejection.

Lastly, the realisation. All the heartless he'd killed, all the lives lost, all the worlds destroyed. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He could have found another way to stop the heartless instead of viciously ripping them apart with the silver blade. But he hadn't thought of that then. He just wanted to protect those he loved.

But, after all. Heartless used to be human. He was a heartless for a short amount of time. That made it worse, he felt as though he'd been killing his own. Over and over. As if a serial killer. He wanted to be punished for his actions. But everyone saw him as a hero. Not a murderer.

The sapphire-eyed boy becoming a heartless, that's how Roxas was created.

Roxas...his Nobody, A boy the same height with light blonde hair and glowing blue eyes, His name an anagram of Sora's with an added "X". They were two halves of the same whole. One could not be complete without the other. Maybe that is why Roxas merged with him before the final battle. Maybe that is why they split again not long after Kairi's death. Sora didn't know, all he knew is that he felt empty without him.

These things happening separately probably wouldn't have affected the wielder too much, but it all happened at once. It was too much for the already exhausted boy to handle. First he stopped going to the mainland with Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. Then he stopped talking, he just went silent. Every now and again, they would catch him eating a Paopu, or crawling into the secret place. But apart from that, he didn't move from his spot on the tree.

It had been 3 weeks now since Kairi's death and Roxas's departure. Sora still hadn't been doing much, but on the 23rd day since the incidents, Sora began to walk to a completely new spot. Wakka and Riku stopped playing catch; Selphie stopped playing with Tidus's hair. They all stared at the usually still boy. He was walking towards the grassy area by the watch post. This was completely unnatural for them all now. They had grown used to Sora's new personality.

Riku threw the blue blitz ball back at Wakka, and then walked towards the smaller boy.

"Sora..." he started, reaching out a hand to the said person's shoulder.

But Sora continued walking towards the grass, ignoring his friend's words.

Riku sighed and went back to Wakka, shaking his head slightly, and then continued to watch the boy.

Sora sat in the vegetation, delicately skimming his tan hands over them, muttering quiet words to himself. Soon, he froze, his hand touching something in the greenery. Slowly, he plucked a single stem out of the ground. Upon the stem, were four, perfectly rounded, clover leaves.

The blonde smiled to himself, and stroked one of the emerald leaves with the tip of his finger.

"A four leaf clover..." He held it up to the sky as he spoke. "I guess...it must be my lucky day..."

I wanted to write more, but that seemed like the perfect place to end it :)

I will try to write longer chapters! I normally wont post anything under 1000, and this was 850 but...imma tired .

BIG thank you to my best friend who helped me when I was stuck :)

Please Review 3

Ketsueki-Rain


End file.
